Popcorn balls
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: A challenge is made to who can tell the best ghost story, who will win? Warning- brief telling of abuse to a child.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my Halloween story for ya'll! I hope you read and enjoy ! Please don' t forget to review!**

James, Cassandra and all the children of Walnut grove were all playing in a field of yellow wildflowers and a slight feel of chill was in the air, in a few weeks there would be snow on the ground and that means just as much fun as today holds but they were enjoying. Their cheeks were rosy red from playing. They were playing tag and Cassandra Wilder was in the middle of a large group of children and it was easy to the causal observer that she was the most popular of them all and that was making Nancy Olson green with envy.

She was standing over by the old oak tree trying her best to think of a way to embarrass Cassandra in front of the kids. She looked at the pond nearby and they couldn't swim, it was too cold...she was about to give up when she turned and looked at the old gnarled tree and she smiled then she got an idea then shouted. " Come over here everybody! I got an idea!"

All the kids groan but they reluctantly go over mostly out of curiosity. She smiles like a mean cat then when they all gather around, she tells everybody. "I got an idea". One of the children asks.

"For a new game?" Nancy looks at the girl then says. "No...it's Halloween in a few days and I think we need to get in the mood". All of the kids look at each other and say. "Yeah!" Nancy is pleased with herself because she thinks her idea will work out then she says. "I think we should have a contest, a story telling contest and whoever tells the best scary story will be the winner"

James, Cassandra's brother says. "A ghost story! neat! But what will the winner get? Or the loser?" Still thinking that she has come up with the best idea, Nancy smirks then says. "The winner has to host the Halloween party, you know have it someplace...entertain us and all of that!"

The kids shake their heads than James asks. "Well, what about the loser?" Nancy says. "The loser has to stay home...all alone while we have the party". The kids look at each other than Albert speaks up and asks. "Well, who's going to do the story telling?" James speaks up than says. "I say it should be Cassandra, she tells the best stories better than any book". Carrie then speaks up and says. "Yes, we don't even get out the story books at night! Cassandra comes up with the best!"

Nancy smiles then says. "Okay, Cassandra". Willie asks Nancy. "Well, who's going to tell the other story?" Nancy nods her head and says proudly. "I will, everybody knows that I give Mrs. Wilder excellent stories". Willie rolls his eyes and looks at Albert, his best friend and says. "Sure". Nancy looks at the crowd then says. "Everybody sit down". All the children find large rocks, tree stumps to sit down on rather than the cold ground and a few even climb a nearby tree to sit up in. Willie and Albert just stand up then Willie asks. "Who goes first?"

Nancy says with a line of venom in her voice. "I think Cassandra should go first". James leans over and whispers to his sister. "She's just trying to make you nervous, don't let her" . Cassandra looks at James and she slowly nods her head than walks to where everybody can hear her and she takes a deep breath then says. "Well, my story is called _'Popcorn balls'._ It happened a long, long time ago, before any of us were even born but it did happen on Halloween..it was just like today; the day was cloudy and cold, it was said it was even more cold than now but anyway, this little girl about my age went to her mother and asked if she could make some candy for herself and some of her friends. Her mother said that they could and she said they would make some popcorn balls. They had everything to make the balls, 6 quarts of corn, molasses and the butter and they had a pan, the baking sheets and a kettle and they were happily making them and time was flying by when suddenly the little girl looked at her mother and said, _'Oh maw, I forgot to go milk the cow'._ The mother turns to her little girl and she smiles at her with so much kindness and love and she says, _'Well, you better go. We are going to need that milk for in the morning'._ The girl hops down out of her chair and she says. _'Yes ma'am'._ So she gets down and goes to the barn, the dark, musty barn and she hears the moo of the cow and the chickens making a fuss but she reaches for the matches and she lights the old oil lantern.

So she takes the lantern and puts it where she always does, on top of a bucket near the cow and she goes to milking . Nobody knows how it happened but somehow, the wind knocked the lantern over, the girl screamed and with the winds of that October day, the fire grew large and wide. The house was a good bit away but the mother heard her little girl scream and she dropped everything and she went running but by the time she got to the barn, it was too late but she still did everything she could to get to her daughter. Her apron caught on fire and half her body was burned before she rolled in the dirt getting it out. She died a few days later in the doctor's office and they said she died saying, _'My baby'_ over and over again.

Cassandra looks around at her friends, including Nancy and she sees that they are all watching her carefully with bated breath then Cassandra finishes her story.

"About 20 years later, it was Halloween again and a man and little boy lived in the house that once belonged to the mother and daughter. He was a mean man. He drank a lot and he was very bad to the boy. One night the boy was in the kitchen and he was making popcorn balls...the dad came in and he hit the boy across the room and he yelled,_ 'What are you doing boy?' _The boy sniffled and he said,_ 'I'm making popcorn balls, you said I could'. _The father puffs up and he yells. _'Well, I'm saying you can't now! Get up boy!'_ The mean father begins to take off his belt and the boy asks. _ 'Why?'_ Ignoring the boy's tears, the father says. _'Because I want to!'_ But before the strap can even hit the boy one time, popcorn balls begins to hit the father. He looks around in wonder, one hits him after the other and he yells out a question,

_'Where did you leave them boy?!'_ The boy looks and he shrugs his shoulders then says. _'I made little ones and I left them on the table'_ The ball keeps hitting the father and he keeps trying to fight back but then he sees something that he never thought he would see in a lifetime. He saw the ghost of the mother of that little girl! Over half her body was burned! Blood was coming down from one eye socket ! Her hair was tangled up like a rat's nest! And her skin, what there was bone white and she just kept throwing popcorn balls at him. I know you are thinking they weren't real but they were!

The man got up and he tried to run away but the mother ghost grabbed the mean man and she picked him up like a rag doll and she screamed in his face then she just threw him into the fireplace. The boy watched his father burn up like a piece of meat with no emotion what so ever. The little girl appeared next to him but he only smiled at her, he took her hand and then they went into the woods."

Back around Cassandra, the kids look at each other and one of the young boys ask. "W-what happened then?" Cassandra shrugs her shoulders then says. "Nobody knows, but it's said that same boy who is now a man, roams the woods with the mother and little girl punishing anybody who is mean to children". The kids look around then one boy speaks up and says.

"Aw, you made that up". Cassandra shrugs her shoulders then says. " It may be, it may be real". One of the teenage girls says. "Whatever it is, I like it. That's a good ghost story if I ever heard one". All of the kids then say. "Yeah!"

Cassandra smiles and Willie turns to his young, mean and rude sister and says, "Well, let's hear your story now"

Nancy, now worried, looks around at all the faces and thinks.

**A/N-Well, what do you think? And feel free to lend me any ideas.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	2. Chapter 2 Nancy

Nancy looked at all the kids then she relaxed and told them her story.

_" A long time ago, back during the Civil War, it was said that there was a soldier who died in these woods. His name was Namon and it was toldthat when a person walks in these particular woods, he could feel something jump on his back like a monkey but when anybody turned his head to see what was on or felt; there was nothing to be seen or felt! Then when they would leave to woods the heaviness would leave their body and then they would hear a scream...'Nnnnnnnaaaammmooooonnnnnn and then whoever does the scream would also add a 'EEEEKKKK!' on it.'_

She proudly looks at the kids as if she just told them the grandest news and the kids look at each other than Willie asks her. "Is that it?" Nancy beams then says. "Yes". All the kids look at each other and roll their eyes then James says. "That was stupid! Cassandra's was better!"

Agitated, she looks at him and she stomps her foot than screams in his face. "You're just saying that because she's your sister!" He yells back. "No, I'm not! It was a story you would tell your four-year old brother! It wasn't scary at all!" Nancy looks at all of her classmates than asks. "What do you think?" One of the teen age girls says. "I agree with James, that story you told was STUPID!" Nancy stomps her feet then yells. "You hate me!"

The kids all look at each other than Willie says. "They are too polite to say it, but I will. Yeah, we all do" Nancy looks at him with hatred in her own eyes then she screams-"Arrrgh!"- then she stomps her foot then runs off with the kids laughing and gathering around Cassandra congratulating her.

A while later, Nancy comes storming in her house, Nels is walking into the living room from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and he sees his adopted daughter and sees her angry look on her face and he sighs then asks. "What's wrong? I thought you were out the children and playing in the field?" She just rolls her eyes and stomps over to the lush red chair and throws herself in it then says. "Stupid kids..I left them, it got boring"

He shakes his head then says. "I didn't get to tell you earlier, both you and Willie just put your books in your room then ran out but this came in the mail for you". He turns and gets a large package from dining room table and Nancy jumps up and says. "Why didn't you tell me? What is it?" He looks at her in disbelief then says. "I just told you that you and Willie ran out of here like there was a fire before I could say anything! And this is that costume that you had your mother order for you several weeks ago! I never should have let you talk to her last month"

She slumps back down in the chair and she says. "Oh". He looks at her and asks. "What's wrong? Don't you want it?" She just says. "NO". Nels looks startled then asks her another question. "Why?" Just then Willie comes in, his cheeks looking red and his hair wind-blown and Nancy says. "Willie can tell you." Nels looks at his son and asks. "Willie?" He looks at his sister then at his father then says. "Nancy made a bet with the kids on who could tell the better story for Halloween , it was between Cassandra Ingalls and her...Cassandra won. And the bet was the loser has to stay home on Halloween night while the winner hosts a party. Nancy lost...big time!"

Nancy looks at him and sticks out her lounge then says. "You hate me! You admitted it with your friends!" Willie shouts back at her. "Maybe we wouldn't if you weren't so mean and snotty!" Her green eyes blaze anger and she says. "Snotty! I'll show you!" She starts to kick him when Nels intervenes and says. "Stop it! Now, why don't you tell me the stories and I'll tell you what I think?" Nancy smiles and she says. "All right, here's mine..."

She tells him her short story and Nels just looks at Willie then she says. "Willie, you tell him Cassandra's, you say you like it SO much!" Willie sighs then tells Nels _ 'Popcorn Balls'_ then Nels tells his daughter, " Nancy, I'm sorry but Cassandra's story was much better. You just told something like a...". Before he can even finish, Nancy stomps her feet then says. "You hate me too!"

She just stomps to her room like a mad dinosaur than slams her door close then Willie says. "At least this can be a good party since SHE won't be there". Nels looks at his son and he doesn't say anything but he smiles and nods his head. Willie then says. "I'm going up to bed. Goodnight father". Nels tells him, "Goodnight son". Willie then goes on up to his room while Nancy just brews and stews in hers. Then suddenly she just smiles and a large dose of venom is in that smile.

**A/N-The lame story I used comes from Ultimatelaurafan. Thanks so much for allowing me to use this!**

**If you would recall, Mrs. Olson, at least in the t.v. movies is in the sanitarium for tuberloucis so I'm staying with that storyline in mine. **

**What will Nancy do at Cassandra's party?**

**Sand n' Sable**


	3. Chapter 3 Cassandra

The next morning, James and Cassandra sit down at the table waiting for breakfast to share with their brother and sisters. Caroline is in the kitchen making her family's eggs and bacon.

James looks at his sister then asks her. "What's wrong Cassandra?" She sighs then says. "I'm worried. Maybe I shouldn't have made that bet with Nancy. Maw and paw might be mad at me for doing that." James thinks on it then says. "I don't think so, Albert wouldn't have let you if he thought that". Just then Albert comes in from milking the cow and gives it to his mother and she says. "Carrie, fill the glasses with the milk please". Carrie comes down from the loft and says. "Yes ma'am". She goes over to fill the glasses and Charles comes out from the bedroom dressed for the day and James tells his sister. "Just tell them, you're going to have to anyway". Charles hears that and he asks. "Tell us what?" Cassandra looks up at him nervously then after washing his hands, Albert comes to the table and says. "I think she wants to tell you about what yesterday with Nancy"

Carrie gives out the milk glasses to them all then Charles asks. "What? Did you get in a fight?" Cassandra shakes her head no and Carrie speaks up and says. "I think she's afraid you'll be mad at her. Nancy made a bet that she could tell everybody the best Halloween story, and she it was between her and Cassandra". Caroline brings over the eggs and bacon and Cassandra is on the verge of tears then Charles asks. "Why would I be made about that? Did you also bet with money?" Cassandra shakes her head no then Charles asks. "Well, there's no reason to be upset about that. That was just a fun bet, like the kind I make with Almanzo about who can run the freight faster?" Caroline sits down at her chair and smiles and says. "Which neither of you won"

Charles looks at her and smiles and hands the eggs to Carrie to pass around and he says. "Which I didn't win. See, it was just all in fun, no harm so there's no reason to cry" Cassandra wipes her tear away and takes her eggs then Charles asks. "So what story did you tell?" She gives the plate to her mother then says. "A story called _'Popcorn Balls'_". Charles starts passing around the bacon then says. "I heard you tell that story before, that's a cute one". Albert gets his eggs then says. "It was sure better than Nancy's, all she did was tell us about some ghost jumping on somebody's back and going 'Eeeeek'"

Charles and everybody laughs then when everybody gets their food, he says. "Bow our heads for grace, James, it's your turn". James shakes his head and says. "Yes sir, dear Lord, thank you for this food and help us have strength with it for today and thank you for helping my sister tell the best story. Amen."

Charles looks at Caroline and says. "Well, he did give thanks for it". They all laugh and start eating than Cassandra says. "I have to host the party since I won but I don't know where to have it, the house to too small". Caroline then says. "It's too cold to have it in the field". Charles nods his head and swallows a piece of bacon then says. "This is a cold winter but I tell you what, do you know Mister Thomas? The new neighbor on the ridge?" All the kids shake their heads then Charles says. "I had a few talks with him and he seems like a decent enough man. I'll ask him if we can use his barn. It's nice and roomy, I think it'll be a perfect place for a party" Cassandra's face brightens up and she says. "Oh Paw! Thank you!" She gets up and goes gives him a hug then goes back and sits down then asks. "But what about the food? What will we give them?"

Charles smiles, looks at Caroline then she says. "Well, you have a week, you can decide that later". Charles gets up from the table and says. "Right, I'll go ask Mister Thomas...Caroline, you cooked a terrific breakfast as always..." He gets his hat off the hook then says. "Children, get to your chores after breakfast and I'll see you all later". Charles leaves and the rest of the family eats breakfast and later cleans up and starts the day.

Meanwhile, over at the Olson's, all is quiet for the moment. Then Nancy comes down the stairs in her pink bathrobe and pink slippers and she goes to the dining room and looks around then sees the white box that has the costume she had her mother order. She gets the box and quietly goes back up the stairs and into her room. She puts the box on the bed and she takes the mail paper off then she opens the box and looks in and she smiles then says, "Perfect".

**A/N-'Oh, what evil plans are in the hearts of men'  
**

****I know Halloween for us this year falls on a Wednesday but for the sake of the story, I am making it on Saturday.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	4. Chapter 4 Making Plans

That same day, after Charles did his chores at his farm, he starts out for a pleasant and cold walk for the Thomas farm. He looks over at the huge red barn with huge ends on either side. He turns and goes down to the house and he looks at the disarray around the farm. Leaves all around the lawn and up on the porch, the house in need of repairs, minor repairs but nothing major. Fencing that needs done and the garden needs a bit of watering.

He sees the old farmer, a tall red-haired man who bent over some pieces of wood for the fireplace and he hears Charles say. "Mister Thomas!" He stands up and sees his neighbor and goes over to shake his hand and he says. "Sure nice to see you neighbor". Charles shakes his hand then says. "Well, I'll be honest, it wasn't just to see you Mister Thomas". Thomas looks at him, cocks his eyebrow then asks. "Oh?" Charles rubs his hands together and blows in them to get them warm then tells him. "My daughter, Cassandra, is going to have a Halloween party and well, she was wondering if you would mind her having the party here"

Mister Thomas looks up at the barn than he looks at Charles then says. "Name is John, just call me that...". Charles shakes his head then he says. "Call me Charles". The man smiles and they walk over to the barn and the man smiles then looks at Charles and tells him. "Charles, I just didn't move to Walnut Grove...I moved back. I grew up in that house. Been living in North Dakota for the past 30 years with my wife so when she died, I decided to move back here and that barn? It used to have many a party in there...town socials...church socials, there was many a celebration in there but all that stopped when maw and paw died and I moved with my wife, I would be glad to let your daughter have her party here". Charles says. "Thank you John". They shake hands then John asks Charles something. "Charles, my daughter Alma is coming here next week and it will be her first time seeing this place. Now, I was going to hire your boys to help me fix up this place but could I ask that your family help me around here so you can have that party in style?"

Charles shakes his hand then says. "We'll be glad to, let me go down and get them". The man smiles and says. "Thank you". Charles leaves and the man looks around the farm, the large farmhouse and the barn and he says with tears in his eyes and says. "It's going to come back to life maw"

He just walks back over to the wood and starts bringing them in the house.

Charles opens the door to his little house and sees Caroline holding baby Grace, his daughters in the kitchen washing and drying dishes and the boys getting ready to go out to more chores around the house and in the barn but they stop when they see their father and he says. "I went to Mister Thomas about using his barn and he says he will, he has just asked for us to help fix up around his house for it and I told him we would be glad to". The kids look at each other and they all say. "Yeah!" Charles then says, "Come on then and let's get started..." He looks back and sees his girls then says. "Carrie, Cassandra...you can come, there are things for you to do". The girls throw down the washing and drying rag and Carrie says. "We'll finish these later maw!" Caroline then says. "I'll go ahead, you will all be too tired"

The girls turn around before they leave and they both say at the same time, "Thanks maw!"

The Ingalls children run up and they each search out for something to do, which is pretty easy since almost everything needs something done to it. Charles goes to John and they smile at each other and they get a saw and an ax to go chop down more firewood.

The next day, everybody is at church and Willie stands talking to Rachel and Albert comes up behind him and asks. "Hey, can we talk?" Willie looks at him then at Rachel then he says. "I'll be back". Albert takes Willie behind the church then asks. "I bought you here to ask you something. You know my neighbor, John Thomas?" Willie shakes his head then Albert continued. "Well, he has said that Cassandra can use his barn for the party next Saturday but he wants us to do some cleaning up around his place. Can you help out?" Willie smiles and shakes his head then says. "I'll be glad to". Albert then says. "Great, come over after school tomorrow. I bought you back here so Nancy wouldn't hear...I know we made a bet and you would think she would stick by it but..." . Willie stops him and says. "I understand, let's go on to Sunday School". The boys go on inside the church and Nancy steps out from behind a tree.


	5. Chapter 5 Making a Halloween Party

Monday morning, the Ingalls children are sitting around the breakfast table again and Caroline puts the food down then James asks. "Where's Paw?" Caroline spoons the eggs out of a skillet on a platter and she says. "He had to make a run into Sleepy Eye for the mill, he'll be back in time for supper. I'm afraid he won't be able to help at Mister Thomas".

Albert picks up the milk in the jar then says. "We'll be fine maw, I asked Willie to come"

She finishes scooping out the eggs than she says. "That's good". She goes into the kitchen and gets the coffee and another skillet this time full of fresh made biscuits and the kids squeal and she laughs then says. "Well, since I didn't get to make them yesterday, I got up a little early and made some for your paw and you". She puts down the biscuits, the kids all reach with greedy little hands and she says, "Before we eat, let's say the prayer...James, it's your turn today". He says a blessing then they eat and Caroline asks the children. "How is it coming at Mister Thomas's?" Carrie then says to her maw. "It's just starting to look nice, you should come Maw". She pours herself a cup then Albert asks. "May I have some Maw?" Caroline thinks for a minute then says. "Just one cup". Albert gets up and goes to get a cup out of the cabinet then sits back down and Caroline looks at Cassandra who is looking a little down and her mother asks. "Are you all right Cassandra?" She looks up and she says. "Oh, I'm fine maw, just thinking"

Caroline takes a sip of her coffee then asks. "What about?" Cassandra takes a bite of egg then swallows then says. "I'm grateful to Paw for getting the barn and all, don't get me wrong..." Then Caroline asks. "So, what is it?" Cassandra thinks about it then finally asks. "Well...what about a costume? I don't know what to do" Carrie then says. "Neither do I". Albert says to his sister. "James and I do". Carrie and Cassandra roll their eyes then Carrie says. "Well, bully for you both!"

Caroline puts down her coffee cup then says. "Before this gets into a situation where I have to punish somebody...why don't you all be quiet?" All the kids look at each other than they all say at the same time. "Yes ma'am". Caroline then looks at her youngest daughter then says. "Now Cassandra, I was doing some thinking, since you won this contest with a ghost story, why don't you go as a ghost?" Cassandra smiles and she says. "That's a good idea..only..." . Caroline asks her. "Only what?" Cassandra takes a sip of her milk then says. "Well, I don't want to wear a bed sheet to be a ghost". James speaks up and says. "Yeah, I was one a few years ago and it is a bother". Caroline thinks on that then says. "I didn't like it either when I was your age but I still think you ought to be a ghost Cassandra, I can think of something" Cassandra smiles then says. "Thanks Maw!" Carrie then asks her mother. "What about me?" Caroline says. "Don't worry Carrie, I'll think of something for you too. Now, if everybody is finished with their breakfast, you all better scoot to school". The kids get up out of their seats and go up to their room to get their books and leave saying good-bye to their mother as she thinks.

All during the week, as the kids go to school and work at Mister Thomas's place, Carolyn also works on special projects. She makes the special make up for Cassandra and Carrie. Nancy also plots her evil works.

When Saturday comes, she tells Cassandra and Carrie. "Tell Mister Thomas that you girls need to quit at noon today and come home to get ready for the party." The girls are putting up the morning dishes in the cabinet and Carrie asks. "Why is it going to take so long maw? The party isn't until 7". Caroline just smiles and says. "No questions please, just run along with your brothers and hurry home". The girls smile and run out saying their goodbyes and with James being the last one out the door, he forgets to close it. Caroline then shouts. "Close the door!

James comes and closes it and says. "Sorry maw". He closes it and runs off leaving Caroline smiling.

As the boys work that day, all that is left to do is basically gather firewood for the bonfire they are building very carefully not far but far enough from the barn to help keep it warm for the night. James is gathering rocks to pile around and Albert sits on a stump looking around and eating an apple for a snack when Mister Thomas comes over and he asks.

"How's it going?" Albert finishes the apple and throws it away then he says. "Just fine sir, everything is getting set up for the night". Mister Thomas then asks. "May I ask how you are going to dress up for the night?" Albert shrugs his shoulders then says. "I have a costume but I'm not to crazy about it". Albert's neighbor then asks. "Why?" Albert shrugs his shoulders then says. "I don't know, something about it doesn't feel right". Mister Thomas looks around then he says to Albert. "Come with me". Albert follows him up to the house with Willie and James wondering but finishing the bonfire.

They go into his bedroom then they go to an old trunk and Mister Thomas says. "Albert? Do you know what I did? You know, for a living?" Albert shakes his head and says. "No sir". He then tells Albert. "I worked for an oil company trying to get places to let the company I worked for to drill oil and with that job, I got to go to places that a lot of people only get to read about!..." Albert's eyes go round and huge then he says. "Wow!" John smiles then says. "And I got to go around the people in the places, I learned their language and I became a go between them and the oil company in many countries but anyway, I started a collection...a strange collection to some. Look around this room Albert, what do you see?" Albert looks around then shrugs his shoulders and says. "I don't know". John laughs then says. "You don't see them?"

Albert looks around again and says. "No". The man laughs than he says. "You don't see the strange collection in here? Most everybody does ! " Albert looks around then sees the clothes on different mannequins. Odd clothes that you could tell are from different countries. "I see now! You have a...um, odd collection". The man laughs big and hearty then says. "Well, you could say that, do you know what they are?" Albert walks around and looks more closely then says. "Well, each one is different, in little ways and some in big ways...they are clothes from different countries?" John snaps his fingers then says. "You have a good eye Albert, you are the first one to ever guess right off". Albert shrugs his shoulders then says. "Well, I figure you need one to be a doctor"

The man looks surprised then says. "Oh? You're going to be a doctor? Good for you, anyway, when I was going to all these different countries and saw the different things they would wear, that somehow attracted me so I began to collect them. Everything you see here is from around the world!" Albert's eyes go round then he says. "And you came back here?" John laughs then says. "No place like home, but what I wanted to show you is in here".

He opens the large steamer trunk and Albert looks in and sees a fantastic outfit! John then says. "I knew it was for you when I saw you. You look about the perfect size to go in these clothes". Albert then asks. "Is that, is that a real...?" John nods his head then says. "Yes, I saw the men myself, I was so excited! And when the gunfight happened and after it was said and done, several men, including myself went and looked at their belongings and this was in the leaders suitcase and when I expressed want to have it, no one minded so..." "And it's all right if I wear it?" John nods his head and Albert says. "Thank you Mister Thomas! I'll take care of it all right!" They shake hands and Albert looks at his outfit to wear and smiles.

**A/N-I was going to try to have this up last night and it was going to be the last chapter but I broke it up so it won't be so long. What do you think the outfits will be for Carrie and Albert? And what is Caroline going to do? Please continue to read.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween

Carrie and Cassandra open the door and they see their mother standing over a large kettle in the fireplace and she's stirring and she smiles when she sees her daughters and she says. "You girls need to take your coats off and let's get busy". The girls look at each other than Cassandra asks. "What are you doing maw?" Caroline just smiles and asks. "What do you smell?" Cassandra and Carrie sniff the air then they both say at the same time. "Molasses !" Caroline nods her head then points to the baking sheets on the table and says.

"Girls, if you would butter those two baking sheets and spread out the corn that is in the pots and I'll keep stirring this, it should be ready in a few minutes". Carrie and Cassandra pour out the popcorn and Cassandra asks. "Maw, are we making what I think we are?" Caroline smiles and she tests to see if the molasses is ready by dropping a spot in cold water and when she sees that it is, she nods her head in satisfaction and she gets a heavy rag and takes the boiling molasses over to the popcorn and she pours it over the popcorn and she says. "Girls, get the spoon and toss it over the popcorn than butter your hands and let's start shaping them into balls" Cassandra tells her mother. "Oh, thank you maw!" She gives her mother a quick hug and Caroline says. "Well, I just thought that it seems appropriate and that it would be a good snack for tonight". Excited, Cassandra says. "Oh yes!" The girls help stir the popcorn with the molasses quickly then do what their mother tells them and she says. "Let's place the balls on this empty baking sheet until it cools then we'll put them in this tin to take them to the party"

The girls shake their heads and do a few balls than Cassandra asks. "But what will we do for drinks to give to them?" Caroline tells her. "That's another surprise I have for you. Your father is making apple cider for you to take" Cassandra's face lights up as does Carrie and they continue making the rest of the balls than when they finish, they all go over to the water pump and wash their hands off then Caroline tells them. "You girls need to get ready for the party now". The girls look at each other than they ask. "Get ready? How? We don't have any costumes". Caroline just smiles innocently and she goes into her room then comes up with two dresses, one white and the other blue and she says. "You do now". They run over and get the dresses and Carrie asks. "How maw?" Caroline laughs and tells them. "Mrs. Peabody? Well, a few weeks ago she was wanting to get rid of some of her petticoats and I didn't need them but I went to her a few days ago and got them . I thought they would be perfect for what you girls need. I just did some snipping and cutting and sewing and here they are"

The girls say together. "Thank you maw!" Caroline hands Cassandra the white one and Carrie the blue one then says. "I figured you could be a blue fairy Cassandra". Carrie looks up at her in sweet surprise and Caroline says. "Yes, just like your drawings! Now, I want you girls to go out to the barn and there's two tubs that should be full of hot water your father put in and I want you to scrub yourselves clean" Cassandra asks her. "Why maw?" Caroline laughs and says. "Don't ask questions! Just go do it". They smile and say. "Yes ma'am!" They then turn and run out of the house .

Over at the Olson household, Nancy sits in her chair reading when she hears Willie say. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the party". His father looks at him and asks him. "Are you tired from this morning?" Willie smiles a little then says. "A little but I had promised Albert I would help so I'm glad I did". Nels smiles at his son and tells him. "Why don't you use the buggy tonight so you won't have to walk" . Willie smiles and says. "Thanks paw!" Willie starts to go up to his room when Nancy gets up and walks over to the doorway where Willie is and he asks her.

"Where are you going?" "To my room, do you mind? Or am I not allowed to go there either?!

Willie looks at his father than sighs and steps back and Nancy storms up to her room and Nels says to Willie. "Let me see your outfit when you are ready". He smiles then says. "Yes paw"

Up in her room, Nancy locks the door then goes to her bed and looks under then gets out the dress box, opens it and she slowly starts to get out the outfit then she starts to undress herself with her plans in mind.

Later, Willie comes down and he jumps in front of his father and says. "Give me your money!" Nels looks up and sees his only son dressed as none other than the famous **Robin Hood !** Nels laughs and says. "That's a good outfit son!" Willie points to the hat on his head and says. "And this time, maw's hat won't get destroyed!" They both laugh and Nels says. "I went and got the horse and buggy ready while you were getting dressed. Have a good time son". Willie smiles and says. "Thanks paw...see you later". He puts on a heavy cloak over the outfit and goes on out to his ride and he doesn't see Nancy following him in the shadows in her outfit.

Later, Willie drives up to Mister Thomas's barn, he gets out and ties the horses up. He sees some of the children and teenagers. One girl is dressed in a Biblical outfit, he sees a clown, a witch and different fun outfits and he goes in the barn and he hears someone say. "Arrrgh! Give me all ye gold or pay the price!" Willie turns around and he sees Albert in a **Pirate's** outfit and he says. "That looks great Albert!..." He goes up to it and looks closely at it and says. "Is that real?" Albert nods his head then says. "Yes, it's Mister Thomas's. He let me borrow it for the night...he got it off the island of New Providence from a real pirate!" Willie looks up at him and says. "I heard of that place! Where Calico Jack was, and you know this outfit might have been his!" Albert asks. "Wow, you think?" Willie shrugs his shoulders and says. "I don't know but we can imagine". The boys laugh then they hear Mister Thomas ask.

"Albert! Can you come help me?" Albert looks back at him and he says. "Coming Mister Thomas!" He turns and leaves and up on the far hill, they don't see Nancy just now starting to cross over the ridge. She stops by a tree, trying to catch her breath and she looks down at the barn and she says to herself. "I was hoping it would be some dinky little barn but it's huge! Look at those wings!" She looks at it for a few minutes longer then she goes on down and she hides behind wagons and hay bales going to the barn and when she sees the most everybody's back is turned, she jumps in and says. "Here I am!"

Willie turns around, sees his sister and he makes a face than says. "I should have known you wouldn't keep a deal" She just ignores him and takes off her cloak then Willie asks. "What is that?" She proudly says. "My pirate's costume". His eyes look up and down and he makes a snorting sound then he says. "_ That's a pirate costume?_" She looks at her outfit and says. "Yes, I got it from the best costume shop, cost almost $ 7.00 !" Willie then tells her. "It looks a little dull after seeing Albert's". She looks at him and her eyes go wide and she asks, rather loudly. "Albert?" He smiles and he sees Albert coming with Mister Thomas carrying a rather large tub then he says. "Albert, would you come here?" Albert and Mister Thomas put down the tub and Albert goes over and Willie asks. "Can you take off your cloak and show Nancy your outfit?" He takes it off and Nancy sees the outfit Albert has on. A bright red jacket, short pants, the little decorations that make it a special pirate's outfit, even down to the shoes. And he carries a authentic pirate's sword. Nancy's heart sinks and Willie says. "Besides who wants to see a woman wearing pants?"

She looks around and she asks. "Where's Cassandra?" Albert points his finger straight then says. "Right there". She turns around and there stands Cassandra in a pretty white dress and in ghost make up that has a glitter to it and a hallowed out look under her little blue eyes. Carrie is beside her looking as equally as beautiful as a blue fairy in her blue dress and she is wearing little fairy wings, everybody but Nancy gasps and runs over and tells her. "Cassandra! You're so beautiful! You're a beautiful ghost!" Another teenage girl says. "She's really too beautiful to be scared of!" Cassandra smiles with pride and the girl in the Biblical outfit says to Carrie. "You are just as beautiful Carrie. You two are so amazing! How did you get this look?" Cassandra proudly tells them. "Our mom, she worked all day. We made popcorn balls..." She hands the tin full of them to Willie. "Paw made apple cider". Carrie hands the cider to Albert and then Cassandra tells them.

"Maw made the special make up for Carrie and myself, it's made of glycerin,flour, corn starch. She mixed them up and put some food coloring in for Carrie's" Everybody looks over the make up then someone asks. "How did you get the glitter in it?" Cassandra shakes her shoulders and says. "I don't know, maw said she didn't, it's just something that showed up"

Albert dumps in the apples in the tub and says. "Let's start the apple dunking! " Everybody runs over and Nancy jumps up and down and says. "What about me?!" Willie looks at her then asks. "What about you?" Nancy looks at everybody and says. "Well, I-I...oh! You all hate me!" She turns and runs out the barn and just as she does, mister Thomas lights up the bonfire and the fire whooshed to the sky in front of her, giving her a scare. She runs all the way back to Walnut Grove in the dark leaving laughing kids and a fire flickering up to the dark sky.

**A/N-I made Willie" Robin Hood" because he was one in an episode on Little House when the children put on a play for their parents in the few years of the show so I bought it full circle.**

**I tried my best on researching popcorn balls and how to make clown make up for the story to be realistic.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my Halloween treat for LHOP fans! CoCo Rocks, YOU rock! Thanks for reading and reviewing each one!**

**Sand n' Sable**


End file.
